Twisted
by babi x bunni
Summary: [Warning: FemmeSlash] Ginny has fallen in love with the Dark Lord; the world is turning upside down...Everybody thinks they'e going to live beyond their age...


Twisted O_o  
  
For almost five years Virginia Weasley had sustained a relationship with death, itself. Since that small incident that occurred during her first year she had become confused, dazed within her own thoughts and actions. Everything was blurry and nothing will ever be the same. Each face that she saw was a blurred picture that she would never remembered, it was like a picture becoming older and older until nothing longer is there to see. She hasn't been completely manipulated; she still has 5% of her inside of her own body.  
  
She sits on the attic, listening to Hermoine enthusiastically explained the art of making music. Ever since Hermoine had graduated from their former school she had become interested on music and the making of it; everything about music was fascinating to twenty-four year old Hermoine. Virginia stared at Hermoine, trying to capture every word that Hermoine was talking but couldn't; her mind was elsewhere yet she sat there faking. "...Isn't music so fascinating?" Hermoine sigh. Virginia nodded, able only to capture those simple words and make sense of them. "Just the thought of music, is so magical. I mean it makes you feel so many, many feelings in just one song." Hermoine explained. Virginia stares as Hermoine's bushy hair bounce up and down, her face illuminates, and her lips smile distantly. Yet all those attributes of Hermoine seem so blurry to Virginia's eyes. Hermoine walks toward the old, dusty recorder that Virginia's dad had kept ever since it was hexed. She gathers an old record and places it on the recorder. The needle places itself toward where it belonged. "Do you remember the steps that George and Fred taught us?" Ginny asks Hermoine. Hermoine shakes her head, melancholy." "We can improvise, though." Hermoine suggests. Ginny smiles, and hands Hermoine her hand. Hermoine, concentrating on the steps, begins dancing to the song while Ginny follows her own beat. Her instinct.  
  
"One...two...th- Ouch! Ginny!" Ginny had just stepped on Hermoine's foot. "Sorry." Ginny apologizes, not really sorry though. "Oh, its okay." Hermoine lets go of Ginny's shoulders. "Oh c'mon!" Ginny groans. Hermoine raises her arch eyebrow. "Oh, okay." Hermoine sighs. They go back to their dancing position, this time Hermoine is watching their feet move swiftly so that Ginny's foot won't step on her anymore. Hermoine might not notice this now but she is actually dancing with death itself. One day Ginny will dig her whole family's graves. But right now, Ginny's strawberry-blonde hair sways happily sideways as she dances awkwardly with Hermoine. When the song ends they both collapsed on the floor, laughing.  
  
* * *  
  
The rain splattered on Hermoine's face as she ran toward Virginia's strawberry blonde hair. "Ginny! Ginny!" She yells as her feet drenched themselves with the muddy sand. "Wait up." Hermoine rests her hands on her knees as she breathes heavily. Ginny turns around where a blurry body is crouching down, vomiting, a yellow liquid out of her mouth is coming down and her chest is heaving up and down so fast. She waits until Hermoine has finished puking on the buff sand until she walks with her sandals on her hands, toward the ocean. It's barely noticeable, because it is so dark. Ginny dips her foot in to the dark-blue ink water. "You're crazy." Hermoine tells her. A roar of thunder rolls high above. Virginia shrugs. Virginia Weasley throws her sandals into the sand and goes toward the water. She feels a chill go up her body. Up her spine.  
  
"You're mom will kill me, you know..." Hermoine takes off her jean jacket and starts rolling her jeans upward. "Oh, and why is that?" Ginny asks as she splashes water on her. Hermoine looks at the dark, animosity water. "She will kill me, not you." Ginny says. Hermoine shakes her head, her hair brushes her shoulders as she does this, "But I'm older." Ginny grunts. She doesn't respond back because a thousand thoughts are racing across her mind. One of them goes to Harry who gave them the firewhiskey, bless his soul. The other goes for Hermoine, who seems like a small girl, so fragile. As if a small touch will harm her. And the last one goes for herself, that she is drenching herself with water droplets.  
  
"Who cares?" Ginny exclaims out loud. Who cares, if she is getting soaked in water and could be hit by lighting? Who cares if she is in the ocean and could probably get pneumonia? Not Virginia Weasley. She doesn't give a shit if she dies today or not. She doesn't care if tomorrow her mother will find out that she was out all night with Hermoine Granger. Not Virginia Weasley, she doesn't give a hoot about anyone or anything. Virginia sticks out her tongue letting the raindrops fall into it. A beautiful yet strong lighting lands on a tree nearby which for a moment lights the water to its beautiful blue-green color.  
  
Hermoine hesitates to go in but finally gets her inner strength and dips her whole legs and then chest into the water and walks, with a lot of pressure on her, toward where Ginny is standing. "Lets dance." Virginia grins. "But we can't, the water is too..." Ginny takes Hermoine into her and tries dancing with her even though the pressure is too deep. Their lips meet in one of their dance steps. Hermoine's eyes are so innocent and brown. Virginia kisses Hermoine's cheek. It's an innocent peck that turns into more pecks until Virginia's lips brush against Hermoine's. For a moment the rain doesn't bother them as it creeps down their faces and body. The thunder doesn't bother them and the lighting feels like fireworks blasting. Virginia rolls her tongue inside Hermoine's mouth. Their tongues meet and kiss each other.  
  
Virginia's kisses feel demanding and hot while Hermoine's are slow and full with passion. The passion that had been hidden inside her after all this years. For a moment their lips brush against each other, Virginia swallows Hermoine's passion and liquor. They both savored each other's thirst as they stand on the middle of nowhere and kiss each other. Who cares if the whole world sees them, a pair of young, amateur, drunk, ludicrous girl friends, standing on the ocean, while the lighting strikes near them but never hits neither? For a moment everything is paralyzed while the both of them conjoined each other's feelings into just one simple kiss. 


End file.
